


A New Obsession

by MicheConnor



Category: Babylon 5, Smallville
Genre: Gen, Silly, Total crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheConnor/pseuds/MicheConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Londo and Vir somehow wind up in the Kent's Cornfield(tm).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Obsession

“Vir. Tell me again how this...” The middle-aged man with a brilliant fan of black hair and blue velvet coat waved at the excruciatingly rural surroundings that were punctuated with two broken bits of metal and tiny fires that burned for an instant about the fragments and then extinguished themselves. “Happened. And speak slowly, perhaps using small words, because I am really very sure that I did not hear you correctly.”

“Well, Ambassador, I really don’t know what it was but there was a flash and the jump gate made a spang and then the shuttle lurched and well, then we were in a decaying orbit around the planet. I figured it would be best if we land—“ Vir, round, anxious, and with a modest fan of auburn hair, blanched. The ship, or what was left of it, was in big pieces. “Errr, if we got on the ground in one piece and didn’t burn up in the atmosphere.” He added a spiraling gesture and crash sound effect. “I don’t know what happened to the rest of it. I mean, the engines are completely missing.”

“Hmph.” Aristocratic snort. “Where are we, then? I see...ah. Natives. Approaching.” Londo straightened his coat, brushing what dust he could reach from his sleeves. Along a dirt track that paralleled the field, a cloud of dust got bigger. Strangely, there was an odd rippling in the grass, as if someone, or several someones, were racing toward them from opposite directions.

The rippling slowed and, with a rather excited gasp, a very young looking man tripped over a trench created in the Centauri’s abrupt landing, and fell with a meaty thud to the ripped up earth.

Vir immediately rushed over to the fallen young man. ‘Are you hurt?” He asked, in very passable English. 

The young man flushed a brilliant red.

“Uh,” he said coherently. “I just tripped. Um, I s-saw. . .” He almost moaned at the sight of the interstellar craft in pieces on the ground. He took a deep breath and clambered to his feet. “I’m Clark. Clark Kent. And you’re. . .”

“I am Londo Mollari, Ambassador to Babylon 5,” Londo said smoothly as he stepped forward, both hands outstretched and palm upward to show that he carried no weapon. “This is my assistant, Vir Cotto.” 

Vir gulped and nodded, turning to frown as the noisy cloud got closer. “That's me, yes. Ah, Londo?” 

Unsure of how to respond, Clark smiled tentatively and placed his hands over Londo’s briefly. “Um, welcome? I guess. Though... There’s no Babylon 5 here. It's just Kansas. And that’s my dad.” He nodded at the now visible truck as it turned into the field and bounced over the ruts.

“Dad – Father – paternal parent, yes?” Londo asked sharply, regarding the truck with some scepticism. 

“Yes. He – we should get the. . .metal parts. . .out of the field.” 

Both Vir and Londo stared at Clark for several long moments, quite aghast. Vir ventured a question. “Ah, you want us to. . .touch. . .”

“Oh! No. I can get it.” Clark smiled again, reassuringly. “There’s just really the two pieces and well. The milking barn will hold–“

“And you’re just going to get them to this other place. . .how?” Londo’s green-blue eyes flashed with amusement. “I suspect it is going to take more of an effort than that.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m pretty strong.” Clark beamed at the other aliens. “I can just pop ‘em onto the flatbed and...”

“Clark!” Jonathan’s shout echoed. His face was quite red as he approached and overheard the last part of his son’s statement. His eyes were narrowed, his face suspicious, as he took in Londo and Vir’s rather disheveled appearance “I think it would .best. if I took our .guests. back to the house.”

Londo’s eyes narrowed as he recognized the sound of a protective parent, and he and Vir shared a glance before they were hustled into the vehicle and driven off.

Minutes later, Clark joined them in the cozy farmhouse. 

“Everything okay, dear?” Martha asked easily, handing him a cookie and glass of milk.

Clark choked back a laugh as Londo and Vir also had milk and cookies. “Oh, just fine. It’s all fine. Um, how are you?”

“Oh we’re fine, fine.”

“Where’s dad?” 

“You didn’t see him outside? He was –oh, here they come.”

The screen door crashed lightly on the outside of the house and the inner door opened. Jonathan stepped through, an odd light in his eyes as he looked oh so very smoothly past his son to the others at his table. “Lex, I want you to meet someone. I think you might find them fascinating.” 

“That sounds promising, Mister Kent. I love a good puzzle."


End file.
